


Tied

by sastiel_and_such



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sastiel - Freeform, Smut, Top!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastiel_and_such/pseuds/sastiel_and_such





	

Sam was on his knees, bent over on Castiel’s bed. He had nothing on other than a blindfold and a dress tie that tied his hands behind him. The lights were dim, not that he could tell. Castiel stood over him with his usual attire on, minus the trench coat and jacket. In his hands, he held a fresh bottle of lube.

Cas bent over and got right next to Sam’s ear. “I’m gonna stretch you open and fuck you so hard, you won’t be able to move in the morning,” he purred.

Sam shivered at Castiel’s hot breath and smiled. “Is that so?”

“I’m sorry, but did you just talk back?” Castiel stayed behind Sam and smacked him in the ass, hard enough for a yelp to erupt from Sam. Castiel would have been worried, but they had a safe word in case one hurt the other, and Sam kept silent. “That’s better.” He reached in front of Sam and slowly teased Sam, caressing the head and then the shaft of his warm, already-slick cock.

Sam moaned and was almost in pain from how slowly Castiel was moving his hand over his dick. He shifted, and started thrusting into his hand, but then started thrusting into air once Castiel pulled his hand away. He opened the lube and put some on his fingers until they were evenly coated.

He slowly inserted one finger into Sam’s hole, and immediately got the reaction he was hoping for once he ran his finger over Sam’s prostate. Sam let out a muffled scream every time Castiel would run his finger over the almond-shaped organ. They were both thankful that Dean was out for the next few days with Mary, or the screams that echoed through the halls would have been awkward to deal with.

When Cas inserted another finger into Sam, he slapped his ass again for good measures once he thought Sam was trying to quiet himself down. “I want to hear exactly how you feel with every fiber of your being, boy. I want to hear exactly how I make you feel.”

Sam obeyed, moaning and yelling with every thrusting motion of Castiel’s fingers. He loved being submissive for Castiel sometimes (though he always loved to bottom), because sometimes he liked to relinquish control to someone he trusted, and enjoyed the load of the world being taken off of his shoulders.

The bed was moving back and forth with Sam, and his noises filled the room. Cas slipped yet another finger into Sam’s ass, getting his prostate almost every time. He learned from past experience not to do this for too long, otherwise Sam would feel overstimulated and either come early, or be in pain.  
“Castiel, please…” Sam groaned. He wanted Cas to just fuck him already, and was tired of waiting and being teased. At the same time though, he loved being completely open for Castiel, and being naked while not seeing exactly how Cas looked only turned him on more.

Castiel could see that Sam’s cock was dripping at this point, and it was so large it looked like it was about to explode from arousal. He reached in front of Sam once more to tease him for just a moment, before getting to work on his own pants. He quickly undid the belt buckle and guided his own dick above his boxers.

The sound of the zipper got Sam shivering again, because he knew what was coming. Castiel hopped onto the bed and was on his knees in front of Sam’s face. “I can’t go in dry, now can I?”  
He moved his dick so it was right in front of Sam’s face now, and began to move it across his cheeks. Sam moaned. “You’re gonna suck until I say stop, understand?”

Sam didn’t even say “yes sir,” just found Castiel’s cock with his tongue and began licking stripes up and down the shaft. Castiel threw his head back and looked at the ceiling and searched for Sam’s hair to grab onto, thankful that Sam was okay with all of this.

Sam was sure to put a lot of saliva into it, because it was going straight up his ass once Castiel told him to stop. He began bobbing his head up and down, and choked when he got to the base of Castiel’s long cock, making it twitch. Castiel pulled out of Sam’s mouth, knowing he was close, but he wanted to come when he was actually in Sam.

“Good,” Castiel whispered. He got back off of the bed, and made Sam stand up, only to shove his upper half onto the bed. He was blindfolded still, but the side of his face was visible, and Castiel could see his smug grin. He stood behind Sam, lined himself up, and thrusted in slowly. 

“Ahhhh,” Sam moaned as his ass cheeks were pushed apart. Cas started slowly at first, until Sam began whimpering, and then he went full throttle. He could see Sam’s hands struggling with the tie, wanting to touch himself. But the torture was almost too good for Sam to resist, because he loved being fucked into a bed.

Castiel’s bed was now squeaking with how much force was being exerted into it that it sounded like it was going to break. He could see Sam’s cock being thrown into Sam’s leg with each hard thrust, wanting sweet relief and ecstasy. Sam looked so hot, being entirely naked and submissive for him. But in this scenario, he wasn’t about to say that.

Sam felt the pressure in the pit of his stomach that almost meant release. He knew that he couldn’t come until Castiel told him to, but he wanted to right then.

Castiel slapped Sam’s ass again, saying “Such a good listener, not coming until I say.” Sam whimpered, wanting to come all over the floor. Cas felt close as well, but never showed it to Sam.

He slapped Sam again, loving the feel of that perky little ass of his, and decided to be merciful. “Sam Winchester, you can finish.”

Sam’s breath hitched, but then he yelled as he spewed jizz all over the floor and blanket of Castiel’s bed. When his walls clenched around Castiel, he came as well, and grabbed onto Sam’s hair for leverage, not wanting to fall over. He stopped rocking his hips, and pulled out of Sam.

Sam gasped at the loss of contact, but went back onto his knees once he felt Castiel loosen the tie from his wrists. Castiel then got onto the bed once he zipped up, and took the blindfold off of Sam’s face. He got to see how sex-blown Sam’s beautiful eyes were, and helped Sam up off of the floor.

Sam went over to the chair in the corner of Castiel’s room and grabbed the pair of boxers he had laying on it. “I could get used to you manhandling me, Cas,” Sam chuckled, slipping on the underwear.


End file.
